Amnesia
by chaotikchris
Summary: What would happen if a monster trapped percy in an ally in brooklen and knocked him out. Now what would happen if Sadie Kane found a knocked out percy with amnesia, and she takes him back to the 21 Nome. First story please no FLAMES.
1. Where Am I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Kane Chronicles.**

**Percy Pov**

When I woke up he remembered nothing. Nothing of what had happened or anything really other than my name. He tried to remember when all of the sudden he heard a feminine call out in a british accent."He's awake Carter!"

"Then a dark skinned teenager ran into the room and then walked over to a girl who was standing in the corner watching me.

"The girl in the corner suddenly said "What's your name?" I try to sit up but a rush of pain goes through me causing me to wince in pain before falling back on to the bed.  
"From the position of lying down I say "Percy Jackson."

"The girl walks closer to the bed I was laying in and says "I'm Sadie Kane and this is my brother Carter Kane.

"This is the first time I got a good look at the girl Sadie. She had wavy, caramel hair with red highlights and, beautiful, bright blue eyes. She also had white skine and a strange amulet of a person on a necklace. She was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, and a leather jacket. The best word to describe her is stunning.

"Then I looked at her brother Carter, he looked absolutely nothing like her he had dark skin and curly dark brown hair. He was wearing a green polo shirt and khaki pants.

"I randomly asked "Why can't I remember anything other than my name?"

"They look at me strangely then Sadie whispers something into Carter's ear.

"I tried to listen but I could only make out a few things; monster, him, and amnesia.

"Then Carter looked at me and asked "Do you remember anything from last night or yesterday."

"No nothing at all." I respond.

"Ok." He said.

"Then Carter said "Sadie found you in an alley with some kind of monster growling above your unconscious body."

"Sadie then killed the monster and dragged your body back here to the 21 Nome." Carter finished."

"Ok so that clears some of this up" I say as I try to sit straight again resulting in the same amount of pain as the first time, but I push through and roll my legs of the side of the bed.

"I was about to stand up when Sadie said "I wouldn't do that, the monster left quite a few wounds."

"I debated it and decided to try and stand up. As soon as I stood up the pain returned and I fell to my knees. Carter then walked over and held out his hand for me to grab. I took it and he helped me up and let me regain my balance. I then look toward Sadie expecting a smug look and that's what I got, a really smug look and the words "Told you so."

**Sorry for the monstrosity that was this chapter for some reason whenever I put an enter it put this. /p p class="MsoNormal So... yeah that happened.**

**This is my first story please no flames.**  
**Chaotik out.**


	2. Strange Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Kane Chronicles.**

**Sadie pov**

I am having a really strange couple of days. Last night I found an unconscious dude in an alley being attacked by a giant snake monster. Then I kill the giant snake monster I go drag him all the way to the 21 Nome because he can't possibly be mortal if he's being attacked by monsters.

When I got him there I called for Carter and he help me get him onto the bed in the infirmary and heal the large amount of wounds on his chest. I was surprised to see he was really fit, like six pack fit, and the rest of his body wasn't too bad itself. He had messy black hair and strong jaw line and a swimmers body (Which means really really muscular and hot). He also had gorgeous green eyes. After that I told Carter what had happened which responded to me with "We will ask him what happened tomorrow. Then we both went to our rooms to sleep.

~~~~Line Break~~~~

The next morning I went down to check on the teen I had acquired yesterday only to see he hadn't moved since I last saw him. I took a seat in the corner and was soon joined by Carter. Carter came in and checked on the teen than left.

When carter left I may or may not have hit him in the face with some water but he surprisingly didn't get wet. I was going to get Carter to come back but then he stared to stir. He rolled back and forth and then his eyes fluttered open. He didn't move at al after that he just sat there with a confused look on his face. At that point I stood up and decided to call Carter and yelled "He's awake Carter!"

Moments later Carter runs into the infirmary. Then I decided to say "What is your name?

He then tries to sit up but winces clearly in pain from the wounds and falls down. He then says from the position of lying down "Percy Jackson." Strange name but who am I to judge. After that I say "I'm Sadie Kane ant this is my brother Carter Kane."

He then looks at me for a couple of seconds then Carter. After that "Why can't I remember anything other than my name?"

I look at him then whispered in Carters ear "Do you think the monster hit him in the head giving him amnesia.

Then Carter looked at Percy and asked "Do you remember anything from last night or yesterday."

"No nothing at all." He responds.

"Ok." Carter said.

Then Carter said "Sadie found you in an alley with some kind of monster growling above your unconscious body." the 21 Nome." Carter finished.

"Ok so that clears some of this up" Percy say as he tries to sit straight again resulting in another pained wince. Then in one swoop he moves his legs to the side of the bed and prepared to stand up.

He was about to stand up when I said "I wouldn't do that, the monster left quite a few wounds." He looked like he was debating it then moved of the bed only to fall straight to his knees giving me a smug look. Then Carter walks over and holds out his arm, and helps him up. Percy uses carter as a mean to help him regain balance then let's go and stands straight. I have to give it to Percy even with the all stomach wounds he was able to stands up.

After that he looked straight at me and my smug grin with an expecting look and I said "Told you so."

**I'm going to start making the chapters longer and hopefully not have the bug from the first chapter.**

**Chaotik out.**


	3. fight fight fight

"Standing up was hard walking was much harder. It was like moving with a thousand pins and needles in my gut. As I move around I got a sympathetic look from Sadie and a look of worry from Carter. He probably expected me to pass out any second now but I won't. I will not be weak I will not just sit their and pitty myself. I start to slowly beat the pain in my body and that's when a middle aged man walked in. He had dark skin like Carter and curly black hair. He had brown eyes, was moderately tall and wore a formal attire."I assumed it was Carter and Sadie's father, but as soon as they saw him they said "Uncle Amos!" in a cheery voice but I could hear the worry. I understood their worry he was very serious and intimidating.

"As he strode in and looked at me and glared harshly then directly at Sadie with a gleam full of disappointment./p  
"He sighed then looked at me and said "Why are you here?" I was going to respond but Sadie cut me off. She said "I found him in an alley being attacked by a monster." with wavering confidence. "Then why is he here?" He responded without emotion. "Percy was unconscious and bleeding I couldn't just leave him there to die!" She yelled with a glare towards her uncle. "Then what if he's not Egyptian what do you do then?" Amos yelled back. "You must send him back to where you found him!" Amos continued." "He is amnesiac you can't just send him back!" Sadie argued back. "I can and I will! Amos responds with extreme ferocity.

"I had no idea why she was defending me but I did know I would to thank her later for it. "I was thrown out of my thoughts by an explosion and shards of clay going everywhere. The cup of water I hadn't touch yet exploded splashing with water but surprisingly my clothes stayed completely dry. I would have to ask Carter or Sadie about that./p

Thats when I noticed, The room was in chaos pots and glasses were exploding and the two teens had joined sides to defend me against their uncle. Thats what infuriated me I need to defend myself, fight my own battles. As I grow more infuriated the sky grows darker, lightning flashed through the window thunder rumbled in the distance. Even that couldn't break their crazed argument.

"As I watch my hand instinctively goes to my pocket and grabs something. I take it out and see that it's a ballpoint pen ,and I mindlessly grab the cap and take it of. From the tip grows a three foot glowing bronze sword blade with the word anakunulanos imprinted in to the side. With all the fury I could muster at this argument I drive the the blade deep into the floor while sreaming "ENOUGH!" "The earth shakes and thunder rumbles drawing the family out of their argument. They all look at me with terrified looks on their face, all except Amos he looked ready to kill me. Amos then looked at the teens and said "He may stay until I get confirmation from the 1st Nome that he must leave." in a steady voice.""What confi" Sadie starts bit I cut her off by saying "I shall leave if I must but at least tell what this place is. Amos looks toward the two siblings and says "Explain I must go immediately." and leaves the room./p

_**So I tried to make this longer tell me if this is a good length. Also if you have an ideas that could be intereting tell me in reviews.**_  
_**Chaotik out.**_


End file.
